


Craving for the undead

by orphan_account



Series: Mikannie drabbles [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Forbidden Love, I Don't Even Know, Moral Ambiguity, Sensuality, Unconventional Relationship, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You shouldn’t be here, necromancer.”Though warned, by the fiend of the night she had ended up falling, no less; the necromancer can't help but crawl back to her mistress time and time again.





	Craving for the undead

“You shouldn’t be here, necromancer.”

The vampire stated coldly, her low voice sending delightful shivers running down my spine, as she stared at me with those bloodthirsty eyes I had inevitably grown fond of. An ecstatic gasp tore through my lips, my cheeks reddening richly at the same time, the moment she sat down on my lap idly.

“Unless,” the leech whispered, seemingly struck by realization, whilst she cupped my left cheek in an impressively gentle manner, “you have a death wish, that is.”

Upon registering the sensuality dwelling within the harshness of her vicious words, my heart picked up speed almost overwhelmingly, more so when her fair lips approached mine. 

“Do you desire to join the undead… To join ** _me_**,—” her long fangs caressed my lower lip sharply, lacking the strength required to draw blood. “—Mikasa?” 

No matter how desperately I longed to scream my answer, it slipped through my ajar mouth in an aroused yet muffled whimper.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~>Hello, my little Mikannies, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and if that's so, I'd be extremely grateful if you left a kudos and a comment with your thoughts, opinion or feedback!
> 
> ~>Follow me on:  
Twitter/Tumblr: gasperlistrange, in case you want to submit a prompt, ask something or whatever you want :)


End file.
